Stacey Forsythe
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Robyn Ross |job = Zombie Rights Activist |number = 024 |notebook = Passionate and outspoken head of the zombie rights group CURE (Citizens for Undead Rights and Equality). |mission = The Facts (Off the Record only) |gender = Female |age = 25 |race = Caucasian |}} Stacey Forsythe is the leader of the Nevada branch of the zombie-rights organization CURE. In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, she takes over Raymond Sullivan's role as one of the main antagonists. Story Dead Rising 2 As head of the Nevada branch of CURE, she strongly opposes of the TV show Terror is Reality, and she believes that instead of slaughtering zombies, the government should make Zombrex, a possible cure for the zombie epidemic, ready and available worldwide. She came to Fortune City to oppose the show, being apart of the protest group outside the arena. When the undead got loose, she managed to make it to the shelter while her fellow CURE members were not so lucky. As a CURE member, she believes Chuck Greene when he insists that he was not responsible for the outbreak. She keeps Chuck's daughter safe while he seeks out Rebecca Chang to clear his name, and later when he leaves the Safe House on other occasions (generally to find Zombrex for Katey, rescue other survivors, or work to bring down the people who framed him). She watches the monitors in the Shelter like Jessie in the first game, taking on a role similar to Otis, telling Chuck the locations of survivors thoroughout the city. It is mentioned in the story that Stacey had a sister, who was infected with the zombie disease and had to take Zombrex everyday like Katey. However, due to the constant usage of the drug and the stress it put on her, she decided to let herself turn. This may be why Stacey became such a passionate and prominent member of CURE. Her behavior throughout the story reveals that she has bonded closely with little Katey, and that she harbors at least some feelings for Chuck as well. If Dead Rising 2's Overtime Mode is achieved, she and Katey are captured by the crazed Tyrone King. At the end of the game, Chuck defeats the former game show host, and the three of them escape Fortune City together. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Stacey appears in Dead Rising 2 with a somewhat more adult voice and facial features. She plays the same role as she did in Dead Rising 2, giving Frank West case reports over the walkie talkie. In the game's penultimate mission, Stacey is revealed to be the traitor instead of Sullivan. When Frank and Rebecca are about to expose Phenotrans' role in the outbreak, Stacey steals Sullivan's gun and shoots Rebecca (her aim is not as good as Sullivan's was in Dead Rising 2, as she merely wounds her). Sullivan saves Frank before Stacey can shoot him, but is killed in the process. As Stacey escapes from the safehouse Frank manages to grab her ponytail, revealing it to be part of a fake wig. At the end of Uranus Zone Stacey appears as "Agent S", with a military haircut and dressed in a black latex battlesuit. She reveals that she was a Phenotrans mole planted into C.U.R.E. to radicalize the protest group, causing them to secretly start zombie outbreaks across the country to provide Phenotrans with queens to produce Zombrex. She gives a simialr exposition speech as Sullivan did in the original game, justifying her actions with the necessity to provide Queens for producing Zombrex. She attacks Frank using a crab/octopus-like mechanized theme park ride/giant robot, which Frank manages to destroy. After a brief scuffle, Stacey immobilizes Frank and calls for extraction; just as she is about to shoot Frank, the malfunctioning ride falls on her, crushing her to death. Notes *Stacey also manages the official website for CURE. *She was seen leading a CURE protest at the Dead Rising 2 booth at the 2010 Electronic Entertainment Expo.Stacey appears at the E3 event. Trivia *Stacey was named "Claire" during the beta stages of Dead Rising 2. *"Forsythe" is the name of a street in Atlanta on which some of the early events in AMC's undead-themed series The Walking Dead take place. *Stacey returns to give Frank scoops in Off the Record. This is revealed in the Uranus Zone trailer. Gallery Image:E3_stacey_photo.jpg|Stacey appearing in a photo Image:Stacey_e3.jpg|Stacey at the E3 event Image:Stacey.png|Stacey in the Safe House lounge stacey detailed.png|Official website bio Image:Stacey_OTR.jpg|Stacey as she appears in Off The Record Image:Agent_S.jpg|Phenotrans Agent S References Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths